


Trust Exercise (drabble)

by drainoctane



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainoctane/pseuds/drainoctane
Summary: "high tension high stakes cannibal blob blowjobs" -anon





	Trust Exercise (drabble)

Sulyvahn really had thought he was confident enough in the quality and amount of sacrifices he’d gathered for Aldrich. The sight of them as they awaited Aldrich’s attention had prompted such daring thoughts as _this is an admirable effort_ and _there’s no way he could claim I’ve not been diligent. _

And Aldrich had been so grateful, so affectionate! He’d washed away the blood of the sacrifices from his hair and skin and nails, as though to disavow his nature for a brief hour. He’d folded away layer after layer of Sulyvahn’s vestments with such meticulous care, and lain waiting at the foot of the long-suffering couch he’d offered in lieu of Sulyvahn’s own bed.

Nevertheless, as Sulyvahn leaned back on his elbows staring down at the saint’s face – at the unknowable darkness of his eyes, at his lips turned just the same way they had at the sight of the clawing, howling human bodies laid out before him – the pontiff couldn’t help but feel a creeping dread in the back of his mind.

He reflected on a time when Aldrich had not numbered so high among the citizens of the valley who terrified him. Perhaps he’d been naïve.

Aldrich’s impenetrable silence, punctuated by the delicate sounds of his body against fabric, was no balm to Sulyvahn’s troubled mind, either, though he knew there was nothing the debauched cleric could possibly say to ease his worry. He tried not to let it show on his face – only the desire that also afflicted him. But, maddeningly, there was no way to tell whether Aldrich noticed.

His teeth flashed as his lips parted, and Sulyvahn let his head drop back and squeezed his eyes shut. Doubtless Aldrich was satisfied with his meal, and merely showing his appreciation for the pontiff’s tireless work. Surely, naked though he was, and laying before the saint, he was not to be seen as something offered to him. Certainly, there was a difference between the two hungers, and Aldrich could be trusted to know it. _Certainly_.


End file.
